Seams of Procreation
by Savage Pueblo Dweller
Summary: A fic based on Andrew Robinson's "A Stitch In Time". Garak is given an unsettling, dangerous, and beautiful proposition from his lover Palandine. This fic is dedicated to Mr. Robinson- Thank you for giving us such a wonderful character! Rated T until ch. 2 and will be rated M.


Elim Garak sat among the bright flowers of the Carenum garden on Cardassia Prime, trying to keep himself from appearing discomposed. He heard a rustling of vegetation and turned to see his soul-mate approaching with the smile he loved so much. His eyes softened and he returned her smile before making a glance behind her.

"I wasn't detected." She said with a small giggle, "You should have more faith in me, Elim."

He pulled her into his arms and let his head sink into her shoulder. They stayed embracing each other for a moment before Garak stood up straight with a sigh.

"An agent of the Obsidian Order and the wife of a high profile politician can never be too careful." And he was right – never mind scandal or tarnished reputations, if they were found out Garak would be stripped of his rank in the Order, excommunicated, and possibly executed or worse to him, exiled. And she would lose her status in the strict almost puritan standard Cardassian society, beaten by her husband, Barkan and possibly exiled as well away from her home, ultimately losing her daughter. She knew this, yet it didn't upset her as much as it upset him. Palandine had been very seriously considering separating herself from Cardassian society for some time, hence the real agenda her suggesting this meeting.

"The mounting danger is part of why I suggested our meeting. Time is running out." Palandine said with a worried tone.

Garak allowed himself to express his perplexity, it was always so relieving not to have to wear a mask around her. He patiently waited for Palandine to continue.

"The enslavement of the Bajorans is going to attract unwanted attention. We may be able to match our strength and wit against the Klingons and Jem'Hadar but not if the Federation becomes involved. Eventually war will come to Cardassia herself and when it does it's going to be devastating." Palandine explained. She gracefully kept her composure- almost austere- but Garak could sense her anxiety.

"And you, my dear should have more faith in Cardassian security." It was partially a quip but Garak meant every word as he said them then he caught the exasperated expression.

"I'm not dismissing your concern, simply being the voice of reason. I make it a point not to be sloppy in my work, especially for the Order."

She let out a scolding chuckle. "Excluding our scandalous romance?"

He simply remained silent and looked at her, not threatening but in confidence that remember he was not the boy she knew at Bamarren. Palandine decided to progress to her point.

"Some of my colleagues are convinced Cardassia is on a path for mass destruction, I happen to agree." She explained and paused to examine his expression when she saw no kind of disagreement she continued. "Many of us doubt the Federation will work in our favor in the negotiations and they have increasingly become rather cozy with the Klingons recently. I don't think I need to paint that picture."

Garak released his tension with a sigh. "I won't claim to know what will happen because the ugly truth is our leadership is far too stratified and corrupt. Your husband serves as a grandiose example, they all appear as he does; pudgy and so tight one wonders how his garments hold together at the seams." He was trying to lighten the mood and Palandine loved him for it. They both held fear of what the future held however thanks to their training they did not let themselves be consumed by it. They were Cardassians; cold and strategic. Such attitude may have given rise to their over-confident politicians but they would not abandon their inherent gift for tact.

He reached for her hands and she graciously accepted. She glanced down at their embracement then up at the sky into the constellations. She soon moved flush next to him as he softly pulled to lean on his shoulder. They continued in this silent reverie, making the shapes of the stars in their minds.

"Elim?" Palandine suddenly prodded.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever inter-copulated1 with anyone?" Palandine felt like a silly schoolgirl but she saw no other way of starting her monumental proposition.

"No." Garak simply uttered.

Palandine shifted her position to see his face. When they locked eyes she was surprised to see he was telling the truth.

*Of course he hasn't,* she criticized herself, *he isn't a self-indulgent simpleton!*

It dawned on Garak what her agenda for this rendezvous. "I've had sexual interactions but never that. In fact… you're the only woman I've ever considered."

She took this as a positive sign to proceed but when she leaned in to kiss him he backed away slightly and inhaled, preparing his next words.

"Palandine darling, it's too much of a risk." He awaited for her disappointment but she only look at his face with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry if I over-stepped boundaries, I've just been putting quite a bit of thought into the future. I've also been selfish in indulging in fantasy. I thought it was perhaps that since Kel has been sent to Bamarren I have become a lonely wife and mother in an empty nest."

Elim's memory flashed to the moment he first seen how disintegrated her spirit had become. He didn't love her any less but it angered him that such an irony was inevitable. At Bamarren, her gracefulness and confidence were remarkable factors to his attraction to her, gracefulness remained in full however her confidence was now a shattered mirror of what it once was.

Garak started stroking her hands with his thumbs as he took a moment to collect and organize his thoughts. Palandine felt only a small sting of rejection but she knew he loved her and his reasons were sound.

*Bringing a tiny, vulnerable life-form into this unbelievably dangerous situation? If only things were different.* Elim contemplated.

Despite his position in life, Garak had periodically given some thought into fatherhood. After learning the truth of his own parentage he began to try to understand Tain's position in a new light, as well as his mother's. It had finally been clear why Tain had pushed him so hard. Sure, Elim knew Tain needed a progeny, knew how to produce a progeny that was essentially Tain himself, with his own offspring.

*Egotistical old fool!* Garak thought. *He did do well, however.*

He then thought of Tolen, the man he had thought was his father and the man's selfless act of helping raise him and show him things he would not have been exposed to if Tain had somehow been able to claim him. Tolen had showed him the deep history of their people, the Hebatians and their "primitive" culture. Granted they were tribal and less technologically innovated but it was their sheer intuition and creativity that made them alluring and alive. They had the same sentimentality that Tolen had passed to Elim and so Elim found himself wanting to do the same.

"I'd be lying if I said I never considered it." He wanted to be sure Palandine heard him out. "But only if I were I knew my child would be at least a bit safe and the situation we are in now is certainly NOT ideal."

"I'm leaving the Cardassian Union, Elim." Palandine blurted.

*Ah, so she has finally just said it. Now I know.* Elim confirmed in his mind.

"With the baby?"

She nodded. "Of course. And Kel when she is out of Bamarren. I'm considering going to Earth."

Elim's heart plummeted into his stomach. His mind started reeling with the horrible things that could happen to her. Earth?! What was she possessed by to think any Cardassian would be safe there?!

"You want to leave our people after I've impregnated you and go behind enemy lines?!" Elim was upset now. "The Federation may not believe in torture but I won't let any of my family be left to the sort of ridicule and harassment that a Cardassian woman and child would experience there!"

"It's safer than staying on Cardassia, with Barkan!" Palandine countered. "The Federation will eventually accept Cardassian diplomats and ambassadors to serve as mediums between themselves and the Union."

Elim laughed, "And you believe they'd be willing to listen to a pregnant Cardassian woman?"

Palandine looked at him with scrutiny and Elim sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I want us to be together." Elim told her, trying to hide the heartache that was already stirring.

Palandine brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed her thumb along his cheekbone, her expression soft and apologetic.

"Right now what the galaxy needs is compassion, not a struggle for power. I don't want to see our home be destroyed and neither do you. Yes, I do believe they'd listen to a pregnant Cardassian woman because politicians like the Dukats will not be moving Cardassia toward a peaceful negotiation." Palandine explained and Elim just continued to look at her.

"My pregnancy would not just be a publicity stunt. I've wanted it for a while before my fears were realized. " Palandine said suddenly.

Elim chuckled slightly. "No I know that, I've wanted it as well. I'm just-"

"I'm tired of fear, Elim." Palandine cut him off.

He was startled.

"Let's put it this way. We're soulmates, you know we are and I was never more sure that I wanted this with you than I was after we left the temple. I'm going to Earth as a mother, pleading for her home to be spared," Palandine looked at him intensly "as a father does everything in his power to protect it."

It was almost too poetic and would be mawkish if it weren't true.

They stayed just gazing at each other for a moment before Elim caressed her face and brought her lips to his. The kiss started soft and soon turned passionate.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Palandine asked with a smile.

He pulled away a bit, sighed, and looked down at Palandine's abdomen. He placed his palm there and contemplated for a moment then lifted his eyes to gaze lovingly into her's, the ice chips in his eyes glittering as he smiled and kissed her again.

1 Cardassian sex is similar to human sex. Inner-copulation is as it suggests- when conception is the desired result and mechanisms of Cardassian physiology (penetration of a woman's cervix by a man's copulation appendage and the release of eggs) ensure conception.


End file.
